


Unplanned suprise

by Rescue9



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, FxF, Sickness, Unplanned Pregnancy, blackpepper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue9/pseuds/Rescue9
Summary: Things had gone downhill ever since she broke up with tony.
Relationships: Pepper/Natasha, Pepper/Tony
Kudos: 16





	Unplanned suprise

Things had gone downhill ever since she broke up with tony. 

Things were strained, sure, and they both agreed it was about time to call it quits. Tony was a man child, pepper was done with his shit, same old same old. 

But Tony had accidentally left something with pepper. Not in a “oh I left my jacket at your place” kinda way. More of an “I accidentally impregnated you” kinda way. Tony apologized the second he learned of the baby, promising to pay every cent of childcare as long as pepper never told anyone it was his. The media already knew pepper and Natasha had been dating for the past few months (even though they had been in a relationship for over two years), so the idea of the child belonging to Natasha didn't seem out of the ordinary. 

It was just a matter of breaking the news. 

Pepper decided to handle the situation like a professional. She was a businesswoman, a person who knew how to take charge and work out issues. All she needed to do was set aside time, explain herself, and tell Natasha the news. Easy as that, right?

Well if Nat was good at anything, it was noticing changes. 

Pepper woke up that morning in a haze. Instead of morning stretches and a quick trip to the building's gym she spent nearly an hour repeatedly hitting the snooze button. Natasha immediately noticed. 

“Someone having trouble waking up?”

Natasha was perched on the edge of the bed, slipping on a tight-fitting tank top while looking over at her girlfriend. Pepper groaned and managed to pull herself up. 

“I’m just...sick or something, gimme a sec..”. Pepper slowly lifted her body out of bed, her tangled long hair drifting to cover her face. 

Nat quickly rushed to her side “babe babe...is everything ok?”

“Yes I’m fine, I’m perfectly fine just, give me a sec”

Natasha slowly stepped away from pepper, holding her hands out as if to stop her from falling. Pepper held her stomach. Nausea slowly bubbled up in her stomach. 

Don’t throw up...don’t throw up...she’ll know she’ll know. 

“Pep is something wrong? You don’t seem right, I’ll call Bruce over here if you want” Natasha reached for her phone and quickly dialed Bruce’s number. But right before she dialed the number she asked a troubling question. 

“When’s the last time you had your period” Natashas tone wasn't accusative or rude, just worried. 

Pepper froze, trying to hold back anxiety and the sickness bubbling up in her throat

Fuck she definitely noticed

Pepper gave the best answer she could and merely said “oh it was last week, didn't last long”. The excuse was shitty. She could see the puzzle pieces starting to connect in natashas head. 

“Well I didn't notice any sign of it in the bathroom, and I’ll admit you're quite temperamental that time of month”. Natasha seemed to see right through peppers thinly veiled lies. 

Pepper stalled. She was trapped. Stuck lying to the woman she loved the most. Her biggest promise to Natasha was to always be honest and tell the truth, and now here she was, lying right to her girlfriend's face. 

Natasha stared into the woman’s eyes, slowly starting to realize what all this meant. “Pepper, you're lying. I can see it on your face”

“Nat im pregnant” 

Natasha stalled. Her face twisted from curiosity to bewilderment. The spy hesitated a moment, before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. 

“Do I need to teach tony a lesson?” 

Natashas humorous (albeit threatening) joke made Pepper laugh. The sudden humor seemed to diffuse all the fear and anxiety that had been lingering in the air. 

“No nat, he knows” pepper said “tony said he’ll pay for child support” 

“And if he doesn't then I’ll teach him a lesson” Nat cuddled up to her girlfriend, trying her best to put her at ease. 

“I’m surprised you’re this chill Nat, I thought you would be freaking out” 

“Well if I’m being honest, I think a little romanoff would be a welcome addition”


End file.
